


Inquisitor Trevelyan

by Limniss_Dotlar



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Daily Routine, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Non-Linear Narrative, Original Character(s), Profanity, Romance, Songfic, UST, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limniss_Dotlar/pseuds/Limniss_Dotlar
Summary: - Мы с тобой не в сказке, Ваше Инквизиторское. Здесь все не так гладко, сам понимаешь.Сборник драбблов об Инквизиторе Тревельяне. Добавим щепотку реалистичности и детализованности.
Relationships: Inquisitor/Original Characters, Lace Harding/Inquisitor





	1. Позови меня

Со временем мужчине стало казаться, что его зовут по фамилии и по званию не от большого уважения, а лишь для того, чтобы не исковеркать странное имя вновь.

Чаще всего его пытались звать Хельг. В Круге Магов то и дело путали (или изображали, что путали, делая это нарочно), меняли его имя на чужое, словно не желая звать так, как его звали.

Уже во Внутренних землях, во время короткой передышки в Редклифе, мужчина узнал, что Варрик решился заняться этимологией имени. Пару раз обронив в сторону мага Вольх, Тетрас лишь раздосадованно повёл плечами, поняв, что не попал.

Поначалу мужчина лишь фыркал и незаметно закатывал глаза на попытки исковеркать короткое, вполне простое и понятное имя, ссылаясь, что у людей и без его имени проблем и дел навалом. Но со временем это стало надоедать.

Даже злить. 

Жозефина чуть нахмурилась и прикусила губу, с опаской посмотривая то на письмо, пришедшее из Вал-Руайо, то на Инквизитора, нетерпеливо пытающегося заглянуть послу через плечо.

— Боюсь, Вас это сильно разозлит, милорд… — Жозефина с сожалением протянула бумагу.

Инквизитор быстро пробежал взглядом по строчкам, после тяжело выдохнув и прикрыв глаза.

— Я не понимаю…

— Милорд, мы можем развернуть это в нашу пользу. Это, конечно, не является прямым оскорблением, но Игра на то и Игра — все средства хороши. И мы можем воспользоваться этим, найти какого-нибудь, как здесь сказано, Хельвога, которому и было так… грубо отказано в союзе…

— При том из этого Хельвога можно сделать неплохую маску, — Лелиана оперлась на спинку кресла Жози, подняв голову и взглянув на Инквизитора.

— Неожиданно появившийся союзник с некоторым количеством сил. На деле — пустышка, которую же мы и проспанисруем, но формально он будет считаться нашим союзником.

Инквизитор, кивнув, потёр переносицу.

— Однако объясните. Что непонятного и сложного в имени Олег?

— Если вас и правда это интересует, — посол приняла обратно бумагу, и коротко осмотрев её, положила перед собой. — То неясно происхождение имени. По последней переписи, ни в Ферелдене, ни в Орлее, ни даже, сколь я знаю в Неварре нет человека с этим именем.

— Откуда такие данные?

— Я попросила навести справки своих агентов, — канцлер качнула головой. — Сама ситуация немного необычна, ведь любое имя, так или иначе, встречается в древних легендах, хрониках, семейных писаниях и тому подобное. С вашим такого не произошло.

Тревельян нахмурился, переводя взгляд с посла на тайного канцлера и обратно. Коротко выдохнув, махнул рукой и продолжил твёрдо, криво улыбаясь:

— Если из этого выйдет толк — копайте дальше. Надавите на этого барона. _В конце концов, моё имя — первое, что слышат обо мне._


	2. Сон твой мороз да не нарушит

Инквизитор Тревельян почти не ночует в своих покоях.

Кажется, все то прекрасное убранство, которое с заботой подобрала для места, обещавшего дарить отдых и покой, Жозефина, не то, чтобы не трогает мужчину... Он попросту не видит его.

Или и не особо хочет?

Впервые, когда Олег, устало передвигая ноги, поднялся по ступенькам в спальню, небрежно перед тем захлопнув прямо перед носом какого-то агента дверь, Тревельян не хотел увидеть роскошь и красоту. Он хотел уткнуться в подушку носом и, лишь успев скинуть сапоги, уснуть впервые за последние несколько суток.

Что он и сделал, собственно.

Да, Инквизитор проводит некоторые встречи в своих покоях. Но никогда не остается в самой комнате: обязательно ведет гостя на балкон, где, взглядом блуждая по плавным изгибам покрытых снегом гор, вдыхает редко, но глубоко прозрачный морозный воздух. Тот странно успокаивает, словно одаривая легкой дремой на яву.

Витражи под потолком, подходящая к комнате лестница, угловой книжный шкаф со столом, стоящим чуть поодаль — слишком схоже с убранством в доме Этаны. Возможно, это нечто уникальное, стиль тех, в чьей крови есть хоть капля Антивы, однако легче от того не становится.

Переставить все иначе? Нет ни времени, ни желания. Но и спать в собственных покоях Олег не может.

Поэтому он задерживается у Соласа за изучением рукописей,

пьёт с Быками в таверне,

остаётся у Варрика за партией-другой «Порочной добродетели»,

но лучше — надолго уходит из Скайхолда.

Тревельян до сих пор не может понять, чем его так привлек Эмприз-дю-Лион. Однако этот холодный сейчас край тянет и дает то странное спокойствие, которое не дает ни один уголок Скайхолда.

Белизна сверкает тут и там в предзакатных сумерках, снег хрустит под твердыми, но тихими шагами.

Даже здесь он крадется.

Идет от лагеря к лагерю, самостоятельно, единолично проверяя, хватает ли тёплой одежды, еды, крепки ли мечи и души. Последние невольно заставляют допустить короткую улыбку: солдаты встречают его с воодушевлением, приглашают посидеть у костра, докладывают с гордостью об успехах.

Но он крадется дальше, до самой крепости Суледин, лишь там, наверху, где на балконе развевается флаг Инквизиции, останавливается в палатке, обязательно ночуя не в ней, а рядом — так ближе к звездам, что блестят, словно замершие в воздухе снежинки.

Одну Тревельян обязательно зовет Этана.

Чтобы не забыть, почему заковывает себя в ледяные доспехи снаружи и внутри.


	3. Сердце моё водою под камень нашего долга

Инквизитор успевает мимолетно провести по светло-рыжим волосам разведчицы, пока никто не видит. Хардинг позволяет себе коротко улыбнуться, краснея, и через силу отворачивается, сжимая ремень колчана на груди, чтобы немного выдохнуть.

Она знает, что у них нет будущего.

Олег смотрит на нее из-под полуприкрытых век, глаза темнеют до изумрудного — на самом деле, взаправдашнего изумрудного, и никакие Долы и Могилы не сравнятся с этим цветом, Нитка точно знает, — и мужчина улыбается, провожая гномку долгим, теплым взглядом.

Он бессловно благодарит, что девушка принимает такое простое внимание, отвечая также просто.

И, вроде бы, все просто.

Должно быть.

Олег так хочет, чтобы было просто.

Они видятся лишь в лагерях, стоит новой точке появиться на карте. В Скайхолде Инквизитор почти не заходит в таверну, а если и занесет его туда какой шальной ветер — так точно не по её честь. Марш-броски Сэры, Сатерлэнд и его рота, походы «Быков» — дела, дела, дела.

Порой Нитке кажется, что их Инквизитор прячется за этими делами от чего-то. Прикрывается ими перед самим собой, ныряет с головой, чтобы не оставить места тем мыслям, которые, Хардинг уверена, мужчине очень не нравятся.

Иногда хочется остановить его. Дернуть за рукав, перехватить за руку и повести в таверну отдохнуть. Без ставки командования, карт и данных о местности.

Только он, она и хороший эль, чтобы на время забыть о разных положениях.

Олег, бывает, забывшись, протягивает вслед уходящей гномке руку, молчаливо прося остановиться, но вовремя себя одергивает. Больно прикусывает кончик языка и сжимает посох крепче в руках. Отходит, нарочито громко окликивает соратников, чтобы готовились к отходу из лагеря, а сам идёт раньше, ждет чуть поодаль от лагеря, давая себе собраться из заново разбившихся в хаос витражной мозаики кусочков с мыслями.

_— Кто-то же должен заботиться о вас._

Тревельян понимает, что ничего не выйдет.

Ему, кажется, и не особо хочется, чтобы вышло — а все только для того, чтобы куда-то потратить привычку, пришедшую с Этаной в его жизнь.

Жаль, что клятая привычка не была вырвана вместе с ней же на Конклаве.

Было бы проще, о Создатель, как было бы проще!

Олег оправдывает сам себя в короткие минуты свободных мыслей, когда бредут по лесам под мерный спор Соласа и Быка о Кун, тем, что обоим этот легкий флирт нужен.

Нитка всё-таки девушка. Красивая, умная, чрезвычайно милая. И то, что неприятель не успеет воскликнуть, как разведчица насадит его горло на стрелу, как аристократки нанизывают жемчуг на ниточку, только придаёт ей шарма.

И все же.

_И все же._

Все чаще Инквизитору кажется, что дело не только в привычке.

_Кажется, стоит лишь заглянуть в желто-зелёные глаза, вечно улыбающиеся при ответном взгляде._


End file.
